


Hope

by accidental_zombie



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: Depression, F/M, canon death of minor character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 05:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidental_zombie/pseuds/accidental_zombie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hope is a hateful thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope

Hope is a hateful thing. 

When he had hope, he could keep the regrets at bay that told him (in his own voice) that he had been careless and stupid, that it should have been him and not her, that it was his entire fault and he would do anything to make things right and have her forgive him.

When he had hope, he could trick himself into thinking that her lying there, neither dead nor alive, was nothing more than a peaceful sleep. That she wasn’t in pain or fear or aware of the state she was in. After all, once he brought her back, that would all be over and forgotten and he would spend forever making it up to her.

When he lost that hope, when she died in front of eyes and was gone forever, how could he ever be the same again? The ache was always present, sharp and deep. Even when time had somewhat dulled it (but never gone, ever), a thought of her would cause the stab again, as bright and terrible as when it first happened.

All he had left were regrets and fault and knowing that he could never fix things. He had failed and that failure was unredeemable. And for him to accept the fact that he never again would…! If he dwelled on those thoughts too long, he felt he would go mad. Thus he could only keep her in the back of his mind and in the pieces of his heart, the memories of her and them always always whispering at his conscious and haunting him in his dreams.

He hoped he would never forget just how her skin felt beneath his fingers, so warm and soft. He hoped he would never forget how gentle and sweet her voice could be. 

But hope is a hateful thing and all he can do now is wait, wait until the day nothing matters anymore.


End file.
